Such a replica lens is manufactured according to a replica process known per se. The replica process uses a mold or matrix having an accurately defined surface which is the negative of the desired optical profile of the replica lens. In the exact determination of the definition of the surface of the mold or matrix, the shrinkage of the synthetic resin of the replica lens has been taken into account. A small quantity of a liquid curable synthetic resin composition is provided on the surface of the mold. The transparent lens body is then pressed with its refractive surface against the mold, or conversely, the synthetic resin spreading between the lens body surface and the mold surface. Instead of the mold, the lens body may alternatively be provided with the liquid synthetic resin composition. The synthetic resin is cured and the lens body together with the cured synthetic resin layer bonded thereto is removed from the mold. The free surface of the synthetic resin layer is the negative of that of the mold. The advantage of the replica process if that lenses with a complicated refractive surface, for example an aspherical surface, can be manufactured in a simple manner without requiring complicated grinding and polishing of the lens body. A lens body will suffice which has a simple refractive surface, for example, a spherical (convex or concave) surface. The lens body is manufactured, for example, from aan optical glass type or quartz.